Final Destination 3
by JWFMP
Summary: My version of what I think Final Destination 3 will be like, which takes place one year after the pile-up on route 23, and is set in England. Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. Premonition

Final Destination 3  
  
NOTE TO READERS, OFFICER THOMAS BURKE AND KIMBERLEY CORMAN, THAT SURVIVED ARE INCLUDED IN THIS FIC, BUT THEY'RE NOT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AT ALL, AND ARE NOW MARRIED. THIS IS ONLY THE 1st CHAPTER AND IT'S NOT VERY LONG, BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE A SORT OF INTRO TO THE STORY. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1 - Premonition  
  
The wind howled as John Goodman stepped onto the platform. It was a cold, wet, windy night, and all he wanted to do was get home, and relax. He was with a few of his mates, as they'd just been out drinking heavily that night, due to it being his 18th birthday celebrations. He wasn't drunk, but he did feel a little uneasy, and thought it was best if he went home, before he caused any trouble.  
When it arrived, late, they all clambered onto the second carriage of the train, and went to find some seats.  
"Come on John!" They called to him, as he ran onto the train.  
"Just buying a magazine!" He called, holding up a copy of Jugs.  
All cheering wildly, John joined them. He put his feet up on the seat, with his best mate, Bobby Franklin looking over his shoulder at the magazine.  
"Wow! Look at the pair on that chick!"  
"You lot are so immature." Jess told them.  
"Yeah." agreed Laura.  
They all clambered round, knocking into each other to see the magazine.  
"Come on Jodie!" Young Harry Patrick called to his little sister, as they took their dog for a walk, not so far up from where the late 8:29 had just departed. "We need to get home! Mum will be worried sick! This'll be like the 180th time we've been late!"  
"Are you sure it's safe to cross here? We can't see if another train's coming 'cos that tunnel's too dark!"  
"Yeah, there's not another train for at least another fifteen minutes yet, come on!"  
Jodie wheeled her bicycle across the crossing, aided by her brother and their dog, Walter.  
That's when it hit them. Going at around 70 miles an hour, and increasing in speed, they didn't stand a chance.  
In the train, they felt an uneasy jolt, as the train jerked.  
"Whoa!"  
"Maybe something's wrong with the train." Bobby joked.  
"Yeah, we're all gonna die!" John laughed heartily. "It's probably just something on the track."  
It was something on the track alright. Something that was still on the track, and being pushed along by the very train they were on...Jodie's bicycle. It had somehow got lodged in-between the train and its wheel, causing the wheel to gradually slide off the track. They were in the first carriage, so they felt it first.  
"What's going on?" Jerry cried, as the train jerked off the track and span round.  
The two front carriages slid off the track, spinning round violently. The last two carriages, were still in the tunnel, so they hit the side, and smashed inwards, killing several unfortunate passengers trapped inside, and propelling the train to the end of the tunnel, further towards the platform.  
Bodies flew everywhere, limp and helpless. Jess and Laura's last feelings were of severe pain, getting smashed into the ground like rag dolls, breaking their skulls upon impact, killing them instantly.  
"Oh God!" The others screamed.  
But not even God could help them. It was their time. And nothing could cheat Death.  
Flames engulfed both Jerry then Dominic, before starting to devour Neil.  
Then, the train exploded.  
"John! John! Hello?"  
John looked round, seeing he was still by the ticket barriers, with all his mates. It had just been a dream. A crazy, messed-up dream. Still, he thought about it for a moment. Exactly two years ago, flight 180 had exploded, and, due to some school-kid having some sort of a premonition, him and his friends had escaped. Also, exactly one year ago, a massive pile up, had caused several deaths on the highway, due to a girl's premonition, and thanks to her, two lives were saved, as the survivors seemed to die shortly after.  
But they'd happened in America, and to him in England, apparently no concern of his. But Death is everywhere, and cannot be avoided at any cost.  
But he still had doubts, and decided he might as well play it safe, and try to stop the train.  
"Listen to me," he told the ticket clerk, "this train's going to crash! You've got to cancel it!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Now unless you want to buy a ticket, I'm afraid I can't let you through."  
John realised it was hopeless trying to get the ticket clerk to do anything, so he might be able to get some sense into the driver. Buying a ticket, he grabbed an umbrella off a woman, and rammed it into the ticket barriers, breaking them upon impact, preventing anyone else from getting down to the train in time. He ran down, and went to the front of the train, to talk to the driver, continuously hassled by his friends, asking him what the hell was going on.  
He opened the driver's door and looked in. The driver wasn't there.  
"Where the hell's the driver?" He cried.  
"Pardon me, coming through." An old man called to him. "If you want to get on, you'll have to get on down there."  
He pointed to the front door of the train.  
"Listen to me, you've got to stop the train! It's going to crash!"  
"Look, either get on the train, or stay here. Now what do you want to do, laddy?"  
John stared at him in shocked silence.  
"Fine, have it your way."  
The train started off, and disappeared shortly after into a tunnel about 400 metres away.  
"What the hell was that for, John? We missed the train, thanks to you!"  
"But the train's going to crash! I saw it!"  
"Well, if you saw it, then it can't have been that train then, can it?"  
"No, it was that train, I saw it in a vision!"  
"Oh yeah, sure. A vision. Thanks to you, we've got to wait until the morning now, to get another train."  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, John, ya idiot. And by the way, happy birth-"  
A loud noise caused them all to dive to the ground, fire shot out of the tunnel, and onto the track. They looked up in horror to see the remains of a train, coming for them, at an alarming speed. They ran to the stairs, just as the remainder of the 8:29 pulled into the platform.  
"Oh God..."  
"John, what's going on?"  
"I...I don't know..." John stuttered.  
"There's the guy!"  
John looked round to see a police officer running towards him, brandishing his baton. He was knocked out, as soon as the policeman got there. The last thing he saw was the officer's nametag. Officer Thomas Burke. 


	2. The First Victims

Chapter 2 – The First Victims  
  
"So you say you had a premonition?"  
"Yes." John told Officer Burke, who was now questioning him.  
Officer Burke glanced thoughtfully. He knew he'd come across this somewhere before. But where? And when? Then it struck him. Him, and his new wife, Kimberley, who had only got married and moved to England so they could protect each other and have a fresh start, had been in the exact same situation. In fact, it was Kimberley who had had the premonition of a devastating car crash moments before it happened.  
"Oh God." Officer Burke muttered. "It's happening again."  
"What is?"  
"You're not safe, in fact, no-one whom you saved from that train crash is safe. Not one...single...person is safe."  
"Why not?"  
"You were meant to get on that train, John."  
"Oh, so now you're saying I was meant to die? Thanks a lot..."  
"No, let me explain it a bit better. You see, Death has a design, we're meant to die, when we're meant to die. If someone screws up that design, then Death has to come up with a new design, and a new way for you to die. And now, Death is slowly moving towards all those people you saved, and all those people you stopped from getting on the train in the first place."  
"So, what you're saying is that I'm going to die soon?"  
"Yes."  
John was gob-smacked. He'd heard cases of this before, in fact, that was why he hadn't gone on the train in the first place.  
"H-How do you know all this?"  
"Well, I was in a situation just like this, only one year ago."  
"You mean that huge car accident in America?"  
"Yep. I was actually meant to die two years ago, but if that kid hadn't gotten of off Flight 180 I would have died that very day. Instead, I'm still waiting for my time to come"  
"You and me both, buddy." John joked.  
"This is not a laughing matter, this is a very serious situation!" Officer Burke snapped "You and your friends are in grave danger!"  
John stayed still. He'd never been shouted at this badly, not even by his parents.  
"Maybe I'd better not send you to a nice, warm, safe jail cell, and let you face this alone, then you'll see that I'm telling the truth."  
"Maybe you should."  
"You may leave."  
John got out of his seat, and quickly left before he changed his mind, and went back to his friends.  
"He just let you off?"  
"Yep!" John told them. "No charge or anything!"  
They all cheered in celebration.  
"Well, I don't quite know what you were thinking yesterday, but I hope you're back to normal." Laura said.  
"Yeah, but the officer was really weird. He said something about Death's plan, and that we were supposed to die in that train crash. By not dying then, we've screwed up Death's design, and that he'll come back to get us."  
"Yeah, right. What a weirdo."  
"Count yourself lucky, you didn't have to be interrogated by him."  
"Goodnight, mum." Harry Patrick called to his mother.  
Mrs. Patrick came and sat beside her son, and kissed him goodnight.  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I miss Jodie."  
"I do too sweetheart, I do too." She sniffed, hugging her son.  
Outside, their dog, Jasper, barked frantically.  
Mrs. Patrick sighed. "What's wrong with him now?"  
She looked outside and saw that he'd somehow gotten tangled up in his lead that was tied to the tree, and was struggling to breathe.  
"Oh my God!" She cried, running downstairs.  
Harry looked out of his window to see Jasper struggling frantically to get his lead off. Then, without making a sound, Jasper fell to the ground.  
"Jasper! No!" Harry cried, running downstairs to join his mother.  
"Death's design, my ass!" John cried as he chugged another pint of beer. He looked up towards the bar TV.  
"And in local news, it seems that the Patrick's, who, in an unfortunate rail accident, lost their daughter Jodie just a few days ago, when she was cycling across the crossing and got hit by the train causing her bicycle to derail the train, have now had to withstand another loss. Of their family dog, Jasper." The news reporter droned.  
"That's odd."  
"What is?" Bobby asked.  
"In my vision, there was a dog too. In fact, there was a boy, a girl and a dog, and it was the girl's bike that got lodged in the train somehow, causing it to derail."  
"Whoa, what a freaky coincidence."  
"Yeah. And it's just made me think about what that police officer said, about Death's design."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, the boy and his dog were both killed instantly by the train when it hit them, but they were clearly safe from it."  
"So?"  
"So, going by the police officer's logic, they should be next, and it seems to be going through in that order."  
"Don't worry about that, it's just a coincidence."  
"Just seems odd, that's all."  
"Yeah, well, enough worrying."  
"Yeah, I suppose. Pretty weird though."  
The funeral for Jasper was the next day. Mr. and Mrs. Patrick laid him down into the ground on a shovel, then started to cover the ground with dirt. A few of Harry's friends had turned out for it, as they knew Jasper quite well.  
"We're sorry for your losses." Harold Jenkins, a friend of Harry's told the parents.  
"Why thank you Harold. That's But I don't think you'll be going to another of our family's funerals for a long time. We're taking extra precautions now that two close family members have died." Mrs. Patrick managed to stop herself from crying for a few moments, before succumbing to tears once again.  
"How?"  
"Well, for example, I just got the kitchen windows double-glazed."  
"That must be expensive."  
"Well, it's a small price to pay for our family's safety."  
They got on with the funeral, and everything was going swimmingly, until Harry decided to get a glass of water. He went into the house, and reached up to get a glass. He managed to get one, but it fell to the ground, smashing onto his foot. His fingers wrapped around the glass, and he brought it down from the shelf. He brought it to the tap and poured water into it. He rested it on the tabletop, failing to notice the crack that ran down the side of it, allowing the water to flow through it, onto the floor.  
Harry opened the fridge to get out some ice cubes; he reached up, but couldn't reach. He turned round to get a chair, but slipped and hit his head on the inside of the freezer.  
"Ow!" Harry cried.  
The wind howled, and the back door slammed shut. Harry was trapped in a room with no ventilation, slowly getting colder and colder. His ankle was sprained, and his foot was in pain so he couldn't easily move away from the freezer, without causing major discomfort. He was slowly, but surely freezing to death. He screamed to his parents, but to no avail.  
John threw his shoes into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He had been out drinking again with his mates, and just wanted a long rest, tired from a hard days drinking.  
He lay down in his bed, and switched the TV on.  
"Harry Patrick was found dead in front of his freezer last night, as somehow he had slipped and landed in front of it, and quite literally, froze to death. The family was attending their dog's funeral at the time, and said they could hear no screams coming from the kitchen whatsoever."  
"Oh my God!" John cried.  
Officer Burke had been telling the truth. Death was coming for him, and his friends. He had to warn them. He ran out of the house, and to his friend's house. He had to warn them before it was too late. But first he wanted to talk to Officer Burke.  
"Where's Officer Burke?" John cried as he barged into the police station.  
"He's at a meeting, sir. Do you want me to schedule an appointment?"  
"I need to talk to him urgently. Which room's he in?"  
"He's on the second floor, room 18."  
"Okay, thanks."  
John ran upstairs and into the meeting room.  
"May we help you?"  
"Er, can I just talk to Officer Burke for a moment please?"  
"Well, I don't know, Officer Burke, do you want to reschedule?"  
"Not really, but it could be urgent."  
Officer Burke got up, realising it was the same man who had the premonition, who'd probably come back for answers.  
"What can you tell me about Death?"  
"I thought you'd ask something like that." Officer Burke smugly told him. "You see, Death moves in mysterious ways. When our time's up, our time's up. And we can't avoid it. Easily. But when we do avoid it, we screw up Death's design, and he has to make a whole, new one. So when you don't die when you're supposed to, you're going to die some time later."  
"Why haven't you died then?"  
"I don't know, I was supposed to die three years ago a few days ago, but nothing's happened."  
"I could have guessed that."  
"You and your friends are in grave danger, you need to be careful. You, and all those people who you stopped getting on that train are doomed. They will die in the order that they were going to die, unless you save on of them, in which case it skips past that person and moves onto the next."  
"Then what?"  
"Then it starts all over again."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"You can't."  
"Maybe not, but I'll give it a damn good try."  
"Good luck. Try to not disrupt Death's plan too much. Oh wait, you already did."  
"Yeah, whatever. Thanks, anyway."  
John left the building, and ran down the stairs, and into the street. He had to get to his sister and her friend, Jess. They were the next victims.  
But they weren't. There were other people other than his friends who hadn't gotten on that train, whom he'd forgotten about. The people that didn't make it through the barriers on time.  
For example there was Simon Baron who was going to go in the first class carriage right at the very front, and be one of the first victims of the awful crash. But now Death had a new plan for him, as he walked across the street, to his home in Bakers Street. Simon opened the door, and went in. It was quiet, as it usually was. He'd just divorced from his wife, and was recovering the only way he knew how. Drinking and smoking. He sat down and switched on the TV; more news about death. He switched it over to find a horror film on, nothing interested him, and so he just switched back to the news. He thought he might as well know something about the world around him, if not important.  
"Why the hell is there never anything good on?" He mumbled to himself, lighting up a cigarette, and pouring a 36% alcoholic drink.  
"The horror of this awful train crash is devastating. Families are mourning the loss of their loved ones, and sympathizing with the people who lost friends or relatives, in this awful accident."  
Simon stared at it in shock. He could have been on that train, if it weren't for the ticket barriers being screwed up, and him having to be delayed by around a minute, making him just miss the train. He was severely shocked. He didn't take his gaze from the TV, as he lifted the glass to his lips.  
The next thing he felt was a vast burning sensation around his facial area, then he collapsed, dead. He had lit himself on fire, being too absorbed by the TV to take out his cigar, burning himself upon impact.  
"And in local news, Simon Baron was found dead in his apartment, with severe burns to his face. Police are investigating this, although they seem to be convinced that it was suicide, as they have no suspects. Simon was a reserved man, recently divorced from his wife, who, apparently had cheated death before, as he was supposed to get on the 8:29 train that crashed last week, but never made it as the barriers were broken. It seems as though the train station equipment not working was a good thing for once."  
John gasped as he heard this. Of course! How could he be so stupid? He'd probably stopped 2 or 3 people, and he had no idea where they came in the pattern of Death. He had to get their records of where they were going to sit. But how? He could go and ask them, but then why would they tell him? He was just a nobody. A pathetic nobody who'd happened to get caught up in one of the most bizarre phenomenon there ever was. He would never be able to find out where they were going to sit. At least he knew that one person was out of the way.  
He knew the order in which his friends were going to die, but he didn't know the order in which anyone else was. Everyone was at risk as far as he was concerned. He had to be careful not to change anything, as that could affect everything.  
He ran outside and to his Jess's house. She was the next to go. He saw it in his vision. Then it would be his sister, Laura. He gulped. He couldn't bear to see his sister die, so he had to stop that at whatever cost, even if it meant the others dying, he would not let his sister go.  
He ran into the streets and searched for number 25. He couldn't find it. He ran up and down the road for at least five minutes before he finally found it. He banged heavily on the door, waiting, waiting for an answer. Any answer.  
The door creaked open, and Jess was standing there. He immediately embraced her.  
"Oh thank God, you're okay!"  
"What are you doing, John?"  
"Look, you're in great danger!"  
"Why? What are you talking about?"  
"I need to come in to explain it to you."  
He entered the house and sat down, and started explaining it all to her.  
"So, what you're saying is...I'm going to die soon?"  
"No, what I'm saying is you're going to die next. I don't know when you're going to die, I just know that you're going to die next."  
"Why me?"  
"Out of all the people that got off that train, in my vision, you were the first to die. Therefore, you are the first to die in real life, as Death tries to seal up the rips in his design."  
"John, that's stupid."  
"It may sound stupid, I know, but it's totally real. Jess, you're the next to die."  
"You're right that does sound stupid, now if you don't mind, I really have to get some sleep."  
"But-"  
"Just go."  
"Just be careful, okay?"  
"Yes, I'll be careful, don't worry, and now leave me to sleep!"  
John left the house, but started to turn back, then thought against it, as it would only anger her. She'd be careful, she was that sort of person, and it was his sister he was worried about. And he had to protect her, no matter what...  
Jess trudged back upstairs to her room, but stopped when she heard a noise coming from the attic. She turned round and looked upwards to see whether she could hear anything else. Then there was a slight clang. Her first thought was that someone had broken in through the attic window, and was tripping over the many piles of junk she had up there. But it was something worse. Much, much worse.  
She reached up to open the attic door, and pulled the handle, unlocking it. The door fell open, and she peered upwards into total darkness. If someone was in there, then they wouldn't have been able to see much. It was pitch black.  
"Hello, is anyone up there?"  
There was no answer, and no more noise coming from the loft. Jess tried to get the ladder down, but it appeared stuck. She went into her bedroom and got a chair to stand on, so that she might be able to reach the ladder, and gain access to the loft. She stood on the chair and peered up. She switched the light on, and saw that it was just a box with her old TV in, which she meant to get rid of, but, like most things in her loft, she hadn't gotten round to shifting it yet. It had gotten stuck, preventing the ladder from moving.  
She reached up and grabbed the box with both hands, and started to shift it. But then, she tripped, and the ladder gave way, pushing her to the ground, and trapping her in-between the last rung and the ground, choking her. She tried to remove the ladder, but the box had got lodged in-between the ladder and the loft opening.  
She struggled in vain, but to no avail. She gave it one last shove, and it moved upwards, dislodging the box, causing it come crashing down on her head. She was killed instantly.  
John ran down the street, towards his sister's house. He had to stop her death, he just had to. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. John arrived at his sister's house. He just prayed it wasn't too late. He opened the door with his spare key, and ran in, calling for her.  
"Laura! Where are you?"  
"John? I'm in the living room. Why are you here?"  
"Laura, you're in great danger!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
John ran into the living room, and saw his sister there, watching TV.  
"John, what're you doing here?"  
"Laura, oh thank God you're okay!"  
John embraced his sister, and sat down beside her, then explained everything about Death's design to her.  
"So, what you're saying is that me, you, and all of our friends who didn't get on that train the other night, are going to die?"  
"Yes."  
Laura looked shocked, she didn't know what had gotten into John, but something was going on.  
"If it's all the same to you, I'm going to carry on watching TV." Laura told her brother.  
"Yes, okay. I'll stay here to protect you."  
He sat down beside her, and watched the TV with her.  
"And in local news, Simon Baron sadly passed away last night, due to excessive burns to his face. Police are still baffled by this bizarre occurrence, and urge anyone who knows anything to come forward. It seems that he was due to get on the 8:29 train last Friday, which unfortunately crashed, killing several people, and injuring more. It seems that he would have actually made it onto the train, but for the fact that the barriers were getting fixed at the time. Other people who just missed it are George Dufway, Mary Jenkins, Jane Murdoch & David Wilkins."  
John gasped. There were more people that Death was going to come for. His friends weren't the only ones. He started to think back to his premonition, but was distracted when the TV went fuzzy. Laura got it up to see what was wrong.  
"Oh, a cable's come loose. I'll just put it back."  
John rushed up, and stopped her.  
"No!" He cried. "I'll do it, don't you worry!"  
He attached it back to the TV, and it went back on. They both went to sit down again.  
"John, I think you're taking this a bit too far."  
"You can never take something like this too far."  
John started to relax now. He might have saved her from certain death, but he wasn't sure. Then it struck him. He had to either stop her dying while she was about to die, or he wouldn't know whether it had skipped her or not. He didn't even know whether it had skipped her now. He either had to wait for her to nearly die, then try and stop her, or see whether it had already skipped her, and was going for someone else.  
He had to be more careful in future. He had to be.  
"I'm just going to get a midnight sandwich, do you want anything?"  
"No, thanks."  
Laura went into the kitchen, and got a knife out of the drawer, and some bread out of the bread bin. She reached into the fridge, and got out the butter, but accidentally dropped it onto the floor. She reached down and picked up the lid, which had spilt butter all over the floor. She put the bread in the microwave, and started defrosting it, then rested the knife horizontally on the microwave. She started the kettle boiling, and started to clear up the butter, just noticing that she'd put her knee in it.  
"Goddammit!" She cried.  
John rushed in immediately.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just spilt some butter, that's all."  
"Oh. Okay."  
John went back into the other room, still cautious of the danger that could happen. Laura finished cleaning up the butter, and got up, to pour her cup of tea. She sipped at it, and went to check on the bread. It hadn't quite defrosted yet, so she had quite a bit to wait yet. She put her cup of tea on top of the microwave, and peered in through the dark screen to get a closer look at the bread. She started thinking about her brother, and how odd he'd been acting recently. The microwave beeped, startling her, causing her to cry out and knock into the microwave, spilling her tea into it. John ran in.  
"What's going on?"  
"I just spilt my tea into the microwave, there's no need to be so paranoid about everything."  
Laura turned around to get a cloth, when John grabbed her, and pulled her down to the ground. The microwave exploded, sending shrouds of glass and plastic across the room, as well as the knife which lodged itself firmly into the wall opposite.  
"Oh...God." Laura said, stunned.  
"It's okay, Laura, it's okay." John said, hugging her.  
"You...were right."  
"Yes."  
"It's coming for the others."  
"Yes. We have to save them. We have to make sure there are no more victims."  
  
THERE IT WAS, THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE READ & REVIEW! 


	3. Again With The Bloodshed

Chapter 3 – Again With The Bloodshed 

"We've got to hurry before anyone else gets hurt!"

They drove up the road towards Barry's house. They didn't know whether they were too late, or whether they would be just in time to see Barry meet his unfortunate demise. It was raining. Hard. It was dangerous weather to go out in, but they didn't matter, as long as they could save as many people as possible. Driving up the road, they passed George Dobson pumping up his bicycle tyre, who, unknown to them, was one of the few people who never managed to get on the train in the first place. And it was his turn next.

They carried on up the road, and lightning cracked through the air, striking a nearby tree. A tree fell in front of them, and one of its branches fell onto their bonnet, drooping over the edge, causing them to swerve to the wrong side of the road. A lorry hooted it's horn, swerving to avoid them, and running over the tree in the process, destroying both of its tyres, and its sense of balance. It flipped onto its side, and started rolling down the hill. George tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. He was no more than a pile of goo now. The truck eased to a stop, on its side.

"Oh my God!"

"What should we do?"

"Call an ambulance then get to Barry. We're obviously trying to be stopped by someone…or something."

John called an ambulance, then carried on around the tree. It was only a few more minutes. They just hoped they weren't too late.

Barry was in his garden when it started to rain, mowing the lawn. Now, he was just packing it away before it got rusty. He went up to it, but then something awful happened. Lightning struck the lawnmower, sending the top bit of it flying, into a nearby apple tree. Barry went over to the get the top bit out of the apple tree, wearing gloves, but failed to realise that his foot was caught up in one of the cables. When he did realise however, it was too late for him to do anything about it, for as soon as he tugged on it, the lawnmower started up. Heading straight for him. He turned round, and sliced his neck on the burning top bit of the lawnmower, firmly wedged into the tree.

He brought his hand up to his neck, and felt the blood ooze down his glove. He once again tried to remove his foot, but couldn't. The lawnmower was getting closer, and seeing as how it now no longer had a top, it was highly dangerous if he were to fall onto it. Barry tugged and tugged, but to no avail.

"Help!" He screamed, hoping that someone might hear his cries.

"Barry? Is that you?"

"John?"

"Barry, where are you?"

"In the garden!"

John and Laura just managed to get to the garden in time to see Barry tripping, and falling face first into the lawnmower, jamming it up, and stopping its constant whirring.

"Oh God…"

"We have to get the others. We can't let this happen again."

They rushed back to their car, as there was now no hope for Barry, but there was still hope for the others, and they had to do all they could for them. But there was one person who they could do nothing for. Harriet Stubworth, who was sitting at home with her husband, Mark, and their son, David, both of whom should have died in the train crash.

Only it was Harriet's turn first.

"Open the window will you Mark?"

"Sure."

Mark went over to the window, and slowly opened it; the room filled with a breeze of fresh air. Dust that had collected onto the windowsill circulated the air for a few minutes, before blowing into Mark's face, causing Mark to sneeze. Mark stumbled backward because of the shock and tripped over his shoelace. Frantically, he lunged out for something to grab, and caught the curtain. He pulled it, and heard a loud ripping sound. He fell down, and the curtain fell on top of him.

"Mark! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Honestly, my good curtains, you really should be more careful."

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to." Mark said, straightening up the other curtain.

The curtain rail swung round, facing outwards, before plunging downwards into Harriet's chest, killing her almost instantly. It was too late for her, but John and Laura were going to do their best in saving as many people as they could, and they had made a good start by rounding up everyone in Neil's apartment. Or so they thought.

"What's with all the boxes?"  
"I'm just settling in so there's no heating at the moment, also there's not much room because of all these dumb boxes everywhere. I'll open one of the windows."

Neil opened the window next to his grand piano, which had an armchair and a few cans of beer.

"Why do you still have that piano? This place can't fit it in!"

"I'm trying to get rid of it, but no-one likes playing music these days, they prefer listening to it."

"Oh. Well good luck selling it."

"Do you want-"

"No."

"Oh."

"Is everyone here?"

"All except Jerry, Mark and Laura. They should be here any minute."

Mark and Laura were just outside, waiting for the sign to say "Walk". Soon enough it flickered "Walk", and Mark started crossing the road; he glanced back and saw Laura still standing there.

"Are you coming or what?"

No sooner had he said that, than a car zoomed past him, way past the speed limit.

"Oh my God…" Laura muttered.

"What?"

"Because I was saved, it might have just skipped you."

"So who's next?"

"We have to get to Neil's apartment, now!"

Back at Neil's apartment, they were drawing out a plan of what to do if they were in trouble.

"Everyone use these cellphones and contact me if they're in trouble."

"So what, do you know how we're gonna die or what?"

"Well, I know that it's Mark's turn next, then it's Jerry's, and then…it's yours."

"What? But that's not very long! The other two could be dead already."  
"Then you're next."  
"No! No, I'm not next!"

"I'm afraid you might be."  
Neil put his hand into one of the boxes, and drew out an axe.

"No, I won't ever die! I'll fight this thing, and anything in connection with it." Neil cried, pointing the axe in John's direction. "Starting with you."

Neil swung the axe at John, narrowly missing.

"This whole death thing is total bull-crap! Death doesn't have a design! We all got off that train and now we're all safe!"  
"How do you explain the other deaths then?"

"I dunno, you did it probably, just to get some attention. Well, you'll be getting all the attention you want where you're going…" Neil said, swinging even faster.

"Neil, put the axe down."

Neil swung at John's legs, but John managed to get out of the way, and he ended up hitting the piano leg instead. John ducked past him, and got to the other side of the room.

"Put the axe down, Neil."  
"No, I won't let you tell me what to do! You don't know when I'm going to die, and you can't predict the future! Just stay the hell away from me!"

He swung at John again.

"Neil, put it down."  
"NO!"

John lunged at Neil, and tackled him into the piano. The piano's leg gave way, and the armchair started sliding off; the beer cans were no longer there, someone had taken them whilst all the commotion was going on. Neil tried to stop the armchair, but it was too late, it had disappeared out of the window, plummeting towards the ground.

"Uh-oh."

The next thing they heard were screams coming from outside. They looked out and saw that the armchair had hit someone.

"Oh my God! Now look what you've done, you've hit someone!"

"That must be Jerry…what a way to go."  
"No, it can't be Jerry."

"Oh my God, Jerry!" Laura screamed, "it is him!"

"No! It can't be…you were right, that means I'm next…no, I won't be, I'll defeat this!"

Neil ran out of the room and headed towards the elevator, he pressed the buttons and got in it as soon as it arrived.

"Neil, wait!"  
"No, I have to fight, I won't let myself die!"

"Nothing can cheat Death."

Dominic rushed out of the room, and stopped the elevator from going anywhere by putting his hands in the way, stopping the doors. Little did he know that someone downstairs, David Stubworth, was trying to get up to go to the meeting. He had been held up because of the recent misfortune of Jerry's demise.

The elevator couldn't take the strain much longer. It started to creak, as it was confused what to do, something was holding it up. The wires stretched, and began to fray, sparking electricity everywhere. Of course, this was unknown to both Dominic and Neil, both of whom didn't suspect a thing. Laura on the other hand, thought something must be up, as they were both next on the list, and were in the same place…at the same time.

"Dominic get out of there!"

Laura pushed Dominic out of the way, just as the elevator plummeted to the ground, sending Neil to his grisly death.

"Ah, the elevators here." Thought David Stubworth. "Finally."

When the flames from inside the elevator caught the oxygen outside, there was a massive explosion, shattering the windows, and frying David to a crisp. There was no chance he could have survived. Death was rapidly picking them off, but some were being skipped along the way. Oh well, two out of three ain't bad.

TO BE CONTINUED…

THAT WAS A BIT RUSHED (HENCE THE RAPIDLY PICKING THEM OFF), BUT I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO BE TOO MUCH PLOT, ALTHOUGH THERE WILL BE A TWIST IN THE PLOT LATER ON.

NOW YOU'VE READ, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Fire Hazard

Chapter 4 – Fire Hazard 

"We have to get out of here and to somewhere safe." John cried.

The group rushed outside into the street, there was a lot of rushing around now, as people were gathering round to see what the explosion was about, and to see the accident involving Jerry and the armchair.

"God, this is making me tense." John said, lighting up a cigarette, "Thank God it skipped me. Now I can live for another few hours."

"Put that out! Smoking kills, you know!" Laura told him, in her stern voice.

"This is no time for joking, Laura." John gruffly replied.

"I'm not joking! What if you were meant to die of lung cancer? How would you feel then?"

"I think you're over-reacting slightly-" John said, trying to calm her down.

Laura swiped at his mouth, and knocked the cigarette out, onto the ground. The wind picked it up, and blew it away, towards the alley.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry for caring!" Laura cried, fighting back the tears. "I just don't want you to die, that's all!"

She started sobbing into his arms, he comforted her.

"There, there. We'll beat this, don't worry. We'll beat this."  
"Jesus Christ, fire!" Dominic cried, pointing to the alleyway.

They all turned and looked at the alleyway, there was a large fire coming from it.

"Whoa, what should we do? John? John?"

John was in some sort of trance. But what the others didn't know was that he was having a vision of what was happening, and what was going to happen. He saw flames, and a fire engine, and cries of help.

"John? What's going on?"

"I just had some sort of a vision…nobody do anything. Phone the fire brigade, and wait here. Nobody go near it."

"Shouldn't we at least try and help?" Marie asked, anxious about what could happen, as it was apparently her turn next.

"No, stay here, and wait for the fire engine."

"Okay."

John called up the fire brigade on his mobile, and they waited for them, for five minutes or so.

"What was the vision about?"

"I saw the fire engine, lots of people struggling to put the flames out, and heard cries for help of some kind."

"Did they sound like me?" Marie asked, nervously, she could hear the fire engine rapidly approaching.

"A bit, but-"

"Oh God, I'm next! I knew it! I'm gonna die! Well, I'm not gonna go out painfully, I want it to be quick."

Without any thought, she leapt in front of the oncoming fire engine. It swerved to miss her, and ran over a nearby fire hydrant, spraying water everywhere, onto the engine, and onto the onlookers.

"What the hell were you doing?" One of the fireman shouted. "You could have been killed. You're lucky I'm here."

"But I will be soon enough."

"Look, you're lucky, okay, so don't get too cocky about it. I've had my fair share of near-death experiences, and I can tell you, that they're no joking matter."

"What were your near-death experiences?"

"Give us a hand with the hose, will you, you lot? We're running short on men today, there's been a lot of fires recently."

John grabbed the hose and started to spray water over the flames, whilst the fireman controlled the water valve.

"The first one was about two years back, when that plane exploded with the school kids on, then all these weird death's started happening afterwards, with the survivors. Well, there was this teacher – Val Lewton, I think her name was, and I got called up to go to her house, instead of to this huge fire at a petrol station. Unfortunately, all my colleagues died in the explosion, but I was lucky enough to escape. Then there was about a year ago, with that awful crash on Route 23, but again instead of being called up to a fire which killed all my other colleagues, I was sent to this guy's apartment, to extinguish a chip-pan fire. Then I came here to England, to escape from it all, and start afresh."

"Well, I think you may have stumbled into the same thing again. You see, Death is after you, and after us." Dominic replied.

"Don't give me that, I get enough of it at the force, it's not funny, and it's not clever. Okay, so just drop it."

"But all of our friends have been targeted and killed, just like Flight 180 and Route 23."

"Look, I said drop it. I don't want to hear about it any more."

"More water needed." John called.

"Okay."

The fireman turned up the water, but he turned it up too much, and the pressure was too much for John to handle, and he struggled to hold onto the hose.

"Keep that hose steady!"

"All I'm saying, is that-"

"Look, kid, I'm trying to put out a fire here, I don't need your advice, okay! Get one thing straight, Death is not after you-"

The hose hit him in the mouth, causing him to stumble backwards into the controls. The ladder swivelled round, pointed downwards, and impaled him through the head, before stopping against the wall, trapping Marie Dobson.

"Oh God…"

Marie started screaming uncontrollably.

"Get me out! I don't wanna die! Help me!"

She tried to climb out of the hole, in-between the ladder and the wall, but she couldn't; she was stuck.

"Help me!"

She struggled even more, and two of the beer cans she had stolen from Neil's apartment fell from her coat pocket, splitting upon impact of the ground. The alcohol started pouring onto the ground, but what was slightly odd, was that the alcohol was pouring in two different directions, one lot was pouring towards the fire engine, and the other was pouring towards the fire.

"Oh my God, we've got to stop the flames from catching the alcohol alight!"

Laura turned the pressure on the hose down slightly, and the hose stopped flailing about. John grabbed it, and aimed it at the centre of the fire, which was now getting quite big, and very dangerous.

Soon enough, the fire went out, and all was safe. Now there was the matter of getting Marie out from the ladder's grip.

"Please, do something quickly."

"It's okay, Marie, we extinguished the fire, you're safe now."

"Does that mean it's skipped me?" Marie said, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"It might have, but we can't be sure. All we know is you're safe from the flames."

No sooner had he said that, than the fire engines controls sparked, and ignited the trail of alcohol leading up to Marie, from where the alley fire had been.

"Jesus Christ!"

John rushed to the hose, but it was too late, the flames had caught up with Marie, and there was no hope for her. Her screams soon died out, before they managed to extinguish all of her.

"Oh God…"

"Let's get outta here. It's not safe."

"I'll check to see whether there are any more flames around the alleyway, I'm not next, so it won't matter if I go and look." Mark called to them.

Mark went around the corner, and checked out the alleyway, it was clear, of flames at least. He saw some eyes in the darkness, and peered to see them.

"Hello?"

A black cat leapt out from the darkness, onto the dustbin, and ran off, knocking the dustbin over in the process, tipping all the contents over.

"What's that noise? Mark, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a cat."

One of the plastic bottles that was in the bin rolled out into the road, and stopped when it had neared the middle. Mark appeared out of the alleyway, and started walking towards the others.

"It's okay, there's nothing dangerous in there but a few bits of broken glass."

A car zoomed past, running over the bottle. The pressure in the bottle burst out the plastic lid, lodging it into the side of Mark's neck. Mark fell down, in pain.

"Oh God! Help!"

Dominic rushed over to Mark, and saw what had happened.

"How did this happen?"

"The bottle went into the road, and the top must have somehow been fired at me or something, I dunno, just get it outta me!"

Dominic reached for the top, and pulled it out of Mark's neck. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was still pretty serious. He went down on the ground, and tended to Mark's wounds.

"I don't get it, I wasn't next on the list, why has this happened to me?"

"Maybe it skipped us two?" John said, referring to him and Laura.

"But how? Nothing happened to you, at least not yet."

"Wait a minute, what was up with the two trails if only one of them was used?" Laura asked, realising something.

"What do you mean?"

"There were two trails of alcohol, but only one of them was used to kill Marie. Surely Death didn't put it there just to trick us?"

"Maybe, but-"

"Duck!"

Laura grabbed John and pulled him down towards the ground, the fire engine exploded with a massive bang, and bits of metal went everywhere, mainly in the direction of where John and Laura had been standing, and causing the ground and a few of the buildings around to shake slightly.

"Oh my God."

John and Laura stood up, shaking.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Dominic said. "Luckily, I was down here with Mark when the explosion went off, otherwise I'd have been flattened by those pieces of metal."

"Yeah, lucky. If you hadn't have had that plastic bottle top lodged in your throat, none of us would be here." Laura told him.

"Maybe that was Death's way of killing off the last survivors of the train crash. He just wanted to get it over and done with, so he devised this plan to kill us all."

"Well, we cheated him, doesn't that mean that we can't die?"

"No, it just means he'll keep going round to get us, again and again. We can't escape Death."

Dominic looked up, getting his head out of the way of Mark's view, and the last thing Mark saw was a flower-pot, right before it smashes on his head, killing him instantly.

"Oh God…"

"How did that fall?"

"The explosion must have shook if off a windowsill or something."

"Oh…that is disgusting…let's get outta here before anything else happens."

"So who's next?" Dominic asked, as they left the gruesome scene, waiting for the police to arrive, and leaving it to other people to sort it out, as they had more important matters to attend to.

"You are…"

Dominic gulped, and they quickly left the crime scene, it may have been too late for Mark, but it wasn't too late for them…they could beat this.

TO BE CONTINUED…

EXPECT A DRAMATIC PLOT TWIST IN THE NEXT (AND PROBABLY FINAL) CHAPTER, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL START WORKING ON AN EVEN BIGGER FINAL DESTINATON FIC AFTER I HAVE FINISHED THIS ONE (IF I CAN THINK OF ENOUGH DEATHS).


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5 – Revelations 

They walked on down the road, back to John's house, as it was the safest place they could think of.

"Wait a minute, who was that police officer who arrested you at the beginning of this whole catastrophe? Didn't he say something like "Oh no, not again." or something?

"Hey yeah, maybe he could help us with this! I don't know where he lives though."

"Why don't you just phone up the operator? They can tell you where he lives if it's important."  
"Well, this is very important, so I will."  
John phoned up the operator, and told her who he wanted to contact, and what police department they were. He found out that they were only about fifteen minutes away from the police station; they just hoped he was there to talk to them. John had got his address as well, just in case they needed to go there if he wasn't there.

After walking for a while they stopped at a newsagents to get some food, as they hadn't eaten all day.

"Check the sell-by dates on all of them. We can't take any chances."

"I think you're being a bit melodramatic-"

"No, I'm not! We can't take any chances with this!"

"Calm down, John, just calm down." Dominic told him, trying to get him to stop making a scene. "Anyway, I'm next, you have nothing to worry about! It's me who should be worrying! But we've got to handle this like adults, we can't let it beat us, we can't give in to it!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, now let's just go and-whoa!" Dominic cried as he slipped on the floor. "Hey, there's water on the floor!"

"The freezer's been unplugged!"

"Oh, that must have been Amir," Mr. Rashib, the shopkeeper, told them, "he's new here."

"It's following us."

"We'd better get outta here."

"I'll catch you guys up." John called. "I just have to take care of something."

John reached behind the freezer and put the plug back in.

"You really should be more careful with that. Someone could get hurt."

John rushed to the car, to Dominic and Laura, who were waiting for him.

They went off on their way to find somewhere safer, so that they might have another chance at life. On the way, John decided to rest his eyes for a bit; he saw strange visions, one of the train crash, where he saw Laura being carried off in a stretcher, screaming, and people telling her that she was lucky to be alive; she was the only survivor. Then he saw visions of a fire, and a lot of screaming…then…he woke up.

"What's wrong?"

"I had another vision."

"What of?"

"It was of Laura, just after the train crash…she survived."

"I-I did? But…how?"

"I don't know, according to my vision you escaped with just a broken leg."

"D-Did anyone else survive?"

"…No."

Laura swerved the car to the right in shock, narrowly grazing another car, but pretty much destroying Dominic's door, leaving it swinging open. A car clipped the edge of it, and it fell off, into the road.

"Laura! Be careful!"  
"Why should I be? I'm gonna be the only one left! You said we could beat this, but you can't…only I can."  
"Laura, that's not true."

"Yes it is! It is true, and you know it! Well, some crappy design doesn't get to choose my fate, I do! And if you're going down, I'm going down with you!"

She sped up the car dramatically, they were now going at about 60 miles per hour.

"Laura, slow down."

"Why should I? We're all gonna die anyway!"

"Hey guys, my seatbelt-"

"Laura, look out!"  
John grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the car to the right, narrowly avoiding another car that Laura would have hit otherwise.

"Laura, get a hold of yourself."

Low groans echoed behind them, they looked back and saw Dominic lying on the ground.

"Dominic…are you okay?"

"Just a bit bruised, I think I may have broken-"

A lorry's horn cut him off in mid-sentence as he was crushed under its wheels.

"Dominic!"

"See? I told you! We can't beat this! We have no power!"

"My vision said something about fire, all I have to do is stay away from fire and then it'll be okay. I promise."  
"…Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. We'll stick through this to the end, no matter what. We won't let this beat us."

"Wait, wasn't there that cop who told you that he'd been through all this before? Won't he be able to help?"

"Who, Officer Burke?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, maybe he could help. I've got his address from the police station, it couldn't hurt to give him a call."

"Okay, which way is it to his house?"

"Just a few more houses down the next road on the left."  
It wasn't long before they arrived at Officer Burke and Kimberley's house. It had been a year since the awful tragedy of Route 23, and Officer Burke and Kimberley were still alive, having escaped the wrath of Death, not once, but twice…but this time Death was not going to let them get away with it.

Officer Burke was getting up to answer the door, dripping wet in his swimming costume, after having been relaxing in the pool with a crate of beer by his side. He put his board he was lying on next to the crate of beer and went through the backdoor, but was stopped by Kimberley.

"Wait, don't go through the house dripping wet! Go to our room and get changed, we can't have whoever it is seeing you like that…that's my job." She said, almost seductively, before going to answer the door.

Officer Burke went to his room, and turned on the fan – it being a hot day and all, he needed some cool air. He switched the fan on, but nothing happened. He leant over to see the switch and turned it on, dripping over the fan as he did. He picked up a towel, but since it was too small, chucked it carelessly to the other side of the room, not noticing that it had landed on the fan. The fan started whirring and making noises, as it was finding it difficult to move what with the weight of the towel now on it.

Officer Burke got changed and sprayed on some deodorant. Then he went over to inspect the fan. He took the towel off the fan, and a single drop of water splashed into the mechanism, causing it to start malfunctioning. It caught fire, and exploded, shooting a sharp piece of metal into Officer Burke's forehead. He put his hands up, and took out the piece of metal. He was now bleeding pretty heavily. He needed to stop the wound from getting worse, so he put the towel over it, and stumbled across the room. He tripped and hit one of the buttons on the fan, causing it to spark and the towel to catch alight.

Now on fire, Officer Burke ran screaming for the swimming pool, as it was the best place to go. Since he could not see, he slipped up on the step, and fell to the ground, still burning slowly to death. Kimberley opened the backdoor to see what was going on, just as the fire caught a trail of alcohol that was from one of the cans of beer he'd been drinking and promptly exploded, killing Officer Burke.

The board smacked itself into Kimberley's chest, propelling her backwards onto the ground. John grabbed her and tried to remove the board, while Laura phoned an ambulance.

Kimberley was crying, not only for herself but also for the loss of her husband. She knew it was her time to go, and wasn't going to try and fight it.

"Whatever happens, happens…"

The doorbell rang. Laura went to answer it while John stayed with Kimberley.

"You're going to be okay."

"Just…just go. You've done enough. It's my turn to go and soon it'll be yours."

"Yes, I know, that's what we came here to talk to you about."

"M-Maybe this is a…warning…that you cannot cheat Death, no matter what."

"Maybe…"

The ambulance men ran into the room and grabbed Kimberley, leading her carefully away to hospital. John and Laura were in shock. They just wanted to get home and sit down, to spend however long they had left together.

They started for their car but John collapsed mid-way. He was having another vision – this time it was of Laura again. In his vision he saw her call his name before grabbing him, then falling backwards over a bin as blood splattered over her face – she looked upset as well as looking slightly relieved.

John woke up and pulled Laura away from the car. All this was getting too much for him.

"John? What is it? What did you see?"

"I…I think you might have caused my death. We have to stay away from each other, then I can't die."

"John, you're freaking me out. What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, am I scaring you? You're the one who's going to kill me!"

"How did I cause your death?"

"I don't know, you called my name and then blood splattered on your face – it was a bit hazy – just stay away from me!"

John ran off, trying to find somewhere he could hide. He noticed the underground station and hoped a train was just about to leave so he could get away from Laura. He was starting to get delirious from knowing he was next…he was going to die and she was going to survive. It wasn't fair – why should it be their turn? They hadn't done anything wrong, not now, not ever. But Death works in mysterious ways, and no one can escape it.

There was no train at the station – he was early. He stood at the station, waiting and hoping that Laura wouldn't catch him up. He grabbed a nearby bin and placed it in front of the stairs, in the hope that it might delay her for just long enough so that he could get onto the train.

"John!"

Laura rushed down the stairs, and pushed the bin out of the way, so it rolled off in a circular direction. She ran past it, and called to John again.

"John! Get back, we're going to be okay!"

"Get away from me, Laura!"

A horn blared from the tunnel, the train was coming in fast – it wasn't one that stopped at this particular, it was a fast train. The next train to stop would be in 10 minutes…but John didn't know that. He stepped over the yellow line, ready to get onto the train.

"John!"

The train raced through the tunnel, John stepped closer towards the edge of the platform, putting his hand out, waiting to open the door and get away from Laura.

"John!"

Laura grabbed John, and John pushed her away. No sooner than he had done this, one of the train doors flew open and smashed him into a fine paste, propelling him into the tunnel. Laura fell backwards over the bin that had caught her up, and felt a sharp pain in her leg. It had happened – it had come true – Death was now becoming smarter and was tricking people into causing their own deaths…she was lucky to have escaped it this time – but she knew that one day, it would catch up with her too…


End file.
